


Eight Of The Broken Compass

by sunuflower



Category: Stay - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Multi, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunuflower/pseuds/sunuflower
Summary: "𝘼𝙠𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙖𝙝 𝙠𝙖𝙪 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙖𝙜𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙠𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙞 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙞 𝙖𝙠𝙝𝙞𝙧?"-Mereka tahu, ikatan ini nyaris terputus. Tapi sepucuk surat dari sang raja berhasil membuat tali persaudaraan kembali membelit. Perjuangan untuk mempertahankan yang termuda cukup membuat delapan pangeran itu kembali akur.-©️sunuflower





	1. O1.

✨ ** _Happy Reading_** ✨

  
 ****Dibawah hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi, sang pangeran hanya bisa menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Beberapa kali lonceng berbunyi. Menimbulkan segala kepanikan bagi seluruh penduduk kerajaan.

_"Raja telah mati! Raja telah mati! King Brian yang agung telah mati!"_

Teriakan-teriakan menusuk telinga, diikuti dengan tangisan kesedihan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi kehebohan ini terjadi. Setetes tirta bening mewakili segala kepedihannya. Sebagai yang tertua, mulai saat ini semua beban akan ditaruh pada pundaknya.

"Tuan Bang, mereka sudah berkumpul."

Sang pangeran mengusap wajahnya kemudian menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu. "Saya akan segera kesana."

"Baik, Tuan."

Begitu sang pelayan pergi. Chan kembali menatap gulungan kertas dihadapannya. Ini sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Berisi alasan kenapa Chan semakin pusing saat ini. Ia menggulung kembali kertas itu kemudian meletakkannya di dalam sebuah kotak. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu emas yang sangat kokoh. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika meraih gagang pintu. _Huh, baiklah ini dia._

Begitu pintu terbuka, seluruh isi ruangan menaruh antensi padanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk kemudian duduk ditempatnya. Delapan kursi emas sudah terisi oleh pemiliknya masing-masing. Kecuali kursi sang raja. Rasanya aneh ketika melihat kursi itu kosong. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya saling menatap, kecuali pangeran ke-IV dan ke-V yang terus-terusan membual padahal posisi mereka bersebrangan.

"Bisa diam tidak?!" teriak sang pangeran ke-II yang Chan yakini kepalanya sudah hampir pecah sekarang.

Sang pangeran ke-V merajuk, "Kau memang selalu seserius ini?"

"Tapi apakah ini saatnya bercanda?" tanya yang termuda.

Chan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah ke depan singgasana raja kemudian menghela nafas. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tiap kali mengingat sang ayah. Tiga bulan yang lalu ia pergi untuk mempertahankan angka delapan, kemudian kembali dalam keadaan hancur. Entah angka delapan apa yang ia pertahankan. Chan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

"Tidak bisakah dipercepat? aku ada pekerjaan." sahut pangeran ke-III.

"Biar aku tebak," sang pangeran ke-V kembali buka suara, "kau pasti ada janji tidur dengan para gadismu."

Sang pangeran ke-III berdiri, "Kau mau tau bagaimana rasanya tertusuk pedang?" ancamnya sambil menunjuk pangeran ke-V dengan pedang panjangnya.

"Seo Changbin, cukup."

"Ck," Changbin kembali duduk ditempatnya, "Tupai jelek ini yang mulai, tapi yang kena selalu aku."

"Chan Hyung, bicaralah."

Chan membalikkan badannya, menatap satu persatu adiknya. "Ayah mengirim surat untukku."

Ia sama sekali tidak suka kala hawa sedih tiba-tiba membungkus seisi ruangan. Yang termuda mengisal matanya sambil menunduk dalam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sedikit bergetar. Rasanya Chan ingin berlari kemudian memeluk mereka tapi takut malah ditusuk pedang.

Mereka tidak sehangat itu.

"Ayah pergi dengan prajurit kerajaan, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak ada yang selamat satupun?"

"Felix benar. Kecuali..."

Kim Seungmin berdiri, tatapannya memicing menatap yang tertua. "Tuan Christhoper,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." potong Chan.

"Apakah itu kau?" tanya Lee Minho, pangeran ke-II. "Kau membunuhnya agar tahta jatuh ditanganmu, begitukah?"

Chan sedikit tersentak, "A-aku tid-"

"Hei si bodoh ini ada benarnya juga." tutur Changbin sambil menunjuk Minho dengan pedangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau simpan pedangmu? Mengerikan sekali." tanya Jisung yang dari tadi ngeri karena posisinya paling dekat Changbin, takut nanti pedangnya malah nusuk dia.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." sahut Chan pada akhirnya.

Changbin berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia merapikan sedikit tuksedonya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kami semua mengerti, Hyung. Semua orang disini tau kau sudah cukup umur untuk jadi Raja."

"Yah, beda denganku harus membunuh 5 orang untuk mendapat tahta." sahut Hyunjin asal-asalan.

Rasanya kepala Chan mau meledak. Ia bahkan tidak menyinggung soal tahta dari tadi. Sulit sekali harus menyatukan mereka semua. Chan mengakui, ia sama sekali tidak pernah peduli sebelumnya. Ia hanya sibuk melindungi kerajaan bagian utara. Wajar saja kalau mereka tidak percaya pada Chan.

Bagaimana bisa ayah merangkul semua anaknya tanpa terkecuali?

Mereka semua berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya masing-masing.

"Tunggu. Ada yang lebih penting dari tahta."

Tapi mereka tidak mau dengar. Harusnya Chan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka tapi kali ini rasanya ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ini menyangkut Yang Jeongin." bisiknya pada akhirnya.

Mereka semua sudah keluar. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Kecuali laki-laki berambut blonde yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ada apa dengan Jeongin?"

"Mereka menginginkan jantung anak ke-VIII."

Felix berjalan masuk kemudian berhenti dihadapan Chan. "Jantung Jeongin?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi itu yang tertulis disurat itu." Chan berjalan mendekati Felix. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menepuk pundak pangeran ke-VII. "Akan aku cari tau. Bisakah kau tetap bersama Jeongin untuk sementara waktu?"

Diantara yang lain, Felix memang yang paling peduli pada saudara-saudaranya. Selain dekat dengan si kembar empat, ia juga yang paling dekat dengan Jeongin. Mungkin karena Felix ini kelewat polos dan baik hati. Sejujurnya, Chan sedikit iri.

Lee Felix mengangguk. "Baiklah, hyung."

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah hampir pagi." Sahut Chan sambil melangkah keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung,"

Perkataan Felix membuat Chan berhenti kemudian kembali menatap adiknya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya luka goresan di mata?"

//

_Kepada,_   
_Putra Mahkota ke-I_

_Jika kau membaca tulisan ini, artinya ayah telah gagal. Ayah tidak bisa memimpin Ninehill Palace untuk kedepannya. Tak lama lagi, tahta akan jatuh ke tanganmu. Kemudian, kau akan memenangkan perang dingin ini._

_Beban ini akan ayah berikan dipundakmu. Bagaimana menjadi calon Raja Agung sekaligus menjadi yang tertua untuk saudara-saudaramu._

_Ayah tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Kau tahu bahwa ayah pergi untuk menjaga angka delapan ini sampai akhir hayat._

_Angka delapan adalah harga mati untuk ayah. Karena itulah ayah membuat perjanjian bodoh untuk meredakan perang dingin diantara kita. Tapi ayah gagal, tentu saja. Maaf. Ayah ini orang bodoh._

_Mereka datang untuk yang termuda. Jantungnya adalah inti yang mereka mau. Tidak ada ruginya untukmu kalau saja mereka berhasil mendapatkan itu. Kau akan tetap menjadi Raja Agung sebagaimana hukum yang berjalan._

_Tapi pertanyaan ayah adalah_

_Akankah kau menjaga angka delapan sampai ini akhir?_

_Salam_ ,  
 _High King Brian._

_//_   
  
  


_Please support me and Stray Kids as well!_   
_Don't be silent readers please!_

🖤


	2. O2.

✨ ** _Happy Reading_** ✨  
 ****//

King Brian meperlakukan ke delapan putranya dengan sangat adil. Semua orang tau itu. _Ninehill Palace_ dibagi menjadi sembilan bagian. Delapan bagian sesuai arah mata angin dan satu pusat kerajaan.

Delapan bagian memiliki fungsinya masing-masing dan dipimpin oleh satu putra mahkota. Pusat kerajaan dipimpin oleh sang raja sendiri, tapi semenjak King Brian pergi, Chan bertugas untuk mengambil alih pusat kerajaan sekaligus tetap menjaga bagiannya.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia bisa hidup sendirian. Menjaga bagiannya tanpa bantuan saudaranya. Toh mereka sudah punya bagiannya masing-masing. Tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendirian. harusnya Chan tau itu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali menyatukan kembali delapan kepercayaan yang sudah pernah retak. Lagi-lagi Chan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara ayahnya tetap perhatian sekalipun banyak sekali hal yang harus ia selesaikan?

"Chan Hyung,"

Chan menoleh ke arah pintu. "Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah dulu, Yang Jeongin."

Yang termuda melangkah masuk kemudian duduk dihadapan Chan. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum berbicara, "Yang lain belum pada datang? Aku pikir aku yang paling telat."

Chan hanya tersenyum simpul, tapi cukup untuk membuat lesung pipi di sudut bibirnya tercetak jelas, "Harusnya kau tidak perlu kaget. Mau teh?"

"Boleh." sahut Jeongin.

Chan menuangkan teh dari teko ke gelas ditangan Jeongin. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur, Hyung." jawab Jeongin sambil menatap tehnya. "Ada yang aneh."

Chan mengerutkan keningnya sambil duduk bersandar. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Ada apa?"

Yang Jeongin masih menunduk sambil menatap gelas ditangannya. Ini teh melati yang cukup pekat. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari tehnya, tapi pantulan bayangan pada tehnya membuatnya bingung. Jeongin menegadah menatap langit-langit ruangan sebelum...

BRRAAKKK!!!

Jeongin dengan sigap melompati meja kemudian mendorong Chan menjauh, sampai-sampai Chan terjungkal ke belakang. Jeongin jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Chan. Hampir saja, benar-benar hampir saja, Chan kejatuhan sesuatu. Sumpah, rasanya jantung mereka baru saja pindah dari tempatnya.

"Demi saus tar tar! pemandangan apa ini?!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu. Masih dengan posisi Jeongin diatas tubuh Chan. Cepat-cepat Jeongin turun dan duduk di lantai, "Jisung hyung-"

"Apa- Kenapa ada bangkai babi hutan diatas meja?" tanya pangeran ke-IV, Hwang Hyunjin.

Si kembar empat melangkah masuk. Menatap Jeongin dan Chan yang masih jantungan, dan seekor babi hutan mati di atas meja.

Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari keduanya, Lee Felix jongkok dihadapan mereka, "Apa yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Babinya jatuh dari atap, Hyung..." sahut Jeongin dengan nada suara yang bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia menahan tangis. Disambut dengan anggukan lemah dari yang tertua.

"Hyung, atapnya terbakar."

//

Saking kaget dan bingungnya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai sang ksatria perang, Seo Changbin, datang. Ia langsung dapat tugas untuk menyingkirkan bangkai babi hutan dari hadapan mereka. Walaupun dengan segala umpatan yang tidak disaring terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tetap membereskan kekacauan.

"Aku ini ksatria perang dan kalian nyuruh aku berurusan dengan babi hutan? Kenapa tidak panggil  
pelayan atau siapa kek!" protesnya.

Tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing. Bahkan Minho sempat meledek bahwa babinya mirip Changbin. Syukurnya Changbin tidak dengar, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kalau Changbin mendengar itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai." usul Felix setelah semuanya beres. "Chan Hyung, kau bisa mulai bicara."

Chan mengangguk, "Oke, yang pertama. Babi itu jatuh dari atap dan sekarang atapnya terbakar." tutur Chan sambil menunjuk atap dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka semua menengadah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aneh? Iya. Yang kedua, Jeongin mengaku belakangan ini dikamarnya seperti ada 'orang lain' dan dia tidak bisa tidur. Itu semakin aneh."

Sekarang semuanya menoleh ke Jeongin yang duduk disamping Felix. Yang termuda hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ah, kau kebanyakan nonton film."

"Lee Minho."

Minho tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali bersandar, "Oke. Maaf."

Chan menghela nafas sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong kotak emas ke tengah meja. "Yang paling penting. Ayah meninggalkan kotak ini dan memintaku untuk membukanya bersama-sama kalian. Tidak ada kuncinya. Aku tidak bisa membukanya."

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Aku tau isi kotak itu hanya menguntungkan calon raja."

"Tidak bisakah kita kesampingkan tahta dan segala tetekbengeknya karena aku sedang tidak membahas itu!" Nada suara Chan meninggi, cukup untuk membuat Changbin membuang muka. Gara-gara itu pula, suasana jadi sedikit dingin. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Chan merasa sedikit 'sensitif'.

"Haruskah kita buka dulu?" tanya Felix pada akhirnya.

Jisung mengangguk, "Kita berkumpul untuk itu."

"Biar aku lihat kotaknya," sahut Seungmin sambil berdiri. Setengah badannya ia tumpu pada meja dan tangannya sibuk mengotak-ngatik gembok yang tergantung disana. Harusnya tidak susah karena Seungmin adalah seorang pencipta senjata. Ia terbiasa berurusan dengan logam dan teman-temannya.

Butuh lima menit untuk Seungmin sampai gembok itu terbuka. Dengan bangga ia mengangkat gembok yang berhasil ia buka.

"Wah, Kim Seungmin aku pikir kau tidak berguna."

Seungmin hanya mendecak, malas menanggapi Minho yang dari tadi hanya membual. Seungmin membuka pelan tutup kotak. Mereka yang kepo ikut mendekatkan diri.

"Itu... kompas?"

"Ada suratnya," lanjut Seungmin. Ia membaca isi surat dengan suara lantang, " _As long as you stay in your heart. With love, Brian._ "

_"but It's a broken compass..."_

//

Jeongin masih menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sudah tiga jam ia mencoba tidur tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk kegiatan itu.

"Masih tidak bisa tidur?"

Jeongin menoleh ke arah Hyunjin yang berbaring disampingnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidur, hyung."

"Memang sudah. Tapi suaramu menganggu."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bergumam."

Setelah rapat tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur diruang pertemuan. Beberapa dari mereka tidur di sofa, Seo Changbin diatas meja, Jeongin Hyunjin dan Chan mengalah untuk tidur di lantai.

Ada beberapa kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Salah satunya adalah Han Jisung yang tiba-tiba menerima goresan panjang di kakinya setelah bangun tidur. Atau bubuk mesiu di gudang senjata milik Seungmin berantakan di pagi hari, syukurnya tidak terbakar. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Aneh? Tentu. Mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang 'mengintai' mereka setelah pemakaman sang raja. Sudah dua bulan sejak King Brian dimakamkan, dan kejadian aneh terus-terusan terjadi.

"Apakah menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan isi surat ayah?"

Hyunjin mengisal matanya yang sedikit perih, "Hm? yang mana?"

"Yang Chan hyung bacakan tadi." tutur Jeongin sambil menatap kakaknya, "Mereka datang untuk yang termuda. Jantungnya adalah inti yang mereka mau."

Hyunjin menghela nafas, "Jujur aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa ayah memberikan kita _broken compass?_ Jarumnya bahkan tidak menunjukan arah yang tepat."

"Apakah kau memang se- _overthinking_ ini malam-malam?" tanya Hyunjin yang mulai pusing dengan arah pembicaraan Jeongin. Adiknya ini terlalu banyak baca buku.

" _As long as you stay in your heart..._ " Jeongin masih terus-terusan bergumam walaupun Hyunjin sudah kembali menutup mata. "Hyung!"

"Aduh! Bikin kaget aja." protes Hyunjin.

Jeongin duduk sambil menatap Hyunjin, "Kalau kompas yang benar ia selalu menunjuk ke arah utara. Tapi _broken compass_ akan menunjukan arah sesuai isi hati kita."

"Hah?"

//


	3. O3.

✨ ** _Happy Reading_** ✨ ****

//

"Perjanjian dengan Cina juga aku batalkan, hyung." sahut sang pangeran ke-VII. Ia menyalakan sebatang lilin sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bilang bahwa kita belum bisa membuat kesepakatan karena sedang dalam keadaan duka."

Bang Chan menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jari kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. _Good job,_ Felix."

Lee Felix tersenyum senang. Ia melompat kecil untuk mendekati Chan yang duduk di meja kerja ayahnya diujung ruangan. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "Ada lagi yang harus aku selesaikan?"

Chan membolak-balik setumpuk kertas. Rasanya kepalanya hampir pecah. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Huh, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang belum selesai. Masalah di impor padi bagaimana?"

Felix pindah ke belakang Chan kemudian memijit bahu kakaknya. "Jisung dan Hyunjin sedang mengurusnya. Tenanglah, mereka bisa diandalkan kok!"

Chan tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran orang-orang seperti Lee Felix. Rasanya hanya dengan mendengar suaranya ia bisa menyalurkan kehangatan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Chan meyakini Felix lahir saat Tuhan sedang bahagia.

"Apakah Seo Changbin sudah kembali ke barat?"

Masih dengan kegiatan memijit bahu Chan, Felix mengangguk walaupun ia tau Chan tidak akan lihat, "Mereka semua sudah kembali. Termasuk Jeongin."

"Yang Jeongin?"

"He-em. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus ia pelajari di perpusatakaan. Ada apa hyung?"

Chan tersenyum. Ia meraih sebuah gulungan kertas di seberang meja, "Bisa tolong berikan ini ke Changbin?"

Felix meraih gulungan kertas itu, "Hah... Sulit sekali bicara dengan orang itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi tidak punya hati begitu."

Chan hanya tersenyum sambil diam-diam merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke barat. Aku pinjam kuda ya." tutur Felix sambil berjalan menjauh.

Begitu pintu tertutup. Chan berusaha kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya sampai maniknya menangkap sesuatu di dekat jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar lebih fokus pada objek itu, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, sesuatu itu menghilang.

" _You looking for something, right?_ "

//

Walaupun setengah hati, Felix akhirnya pergi ke bagian barat. Bagian-bagian kerajaan punya fungsinya masing-masing. Dan bagian barat adalah tempat para prajurit dilatih. Yah... karena pemimpinnya adalah Seo Changbin, sang ksatria perang yang terkenal kejam dan _hearthless_.

Felix tidak pernah suka pergi kesini. Selain karena sangat gersang, rasanya mengerikan melihat dinding penuh besi dan senjata berserakan. Tempat ini hanya diisi oleh prajurit-prajurit yang tidak kenal istirahat.

"Tuan Seo akan menemuimu disini. Silahkan duduk dulu, Tuan Lee."

Felix tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

Sang pelayan menundukkan badannya sopan, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Felix mengetuk jarinya pada tembok baja. Menatap sang horizon yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Mengantar matahari pergi ke sisi dunia yang lain. Walaupun terkenal suram dan mengerikan, kerajaan bagian barat adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat senja.

Karena pada dasarnya, semua hal yang terlihat suram selalu punya warna cerah apabila waktunya tiba.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Felix tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badannya. Maniknya mengangkap sosok itu, masih dengan pedang panjangnya yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya dan _outfit_ serba hitam yang terlihat mengerikan, "Changbin Hyung."

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Changbin lagi. Kali ini ia memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Chan Hyung memintaku untuk membawakanmu ini." tutur Felix sambil menyodorkan gulungan kertas.

Changbin menaikkan satu alisnya. Tangannya meraih gulungan itu kemudian membukanya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk membaca isinya, kemudian Changbin kembali menggulung kertas itu. "Kau boleh pergi."

"Hyung, aku jarang-jarang kesini. Ajak aku keliling dulu kek!"

Netra hitam legam itu menelisik setiap inci tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya. Kemudian ia mendecak. Bagian tenggara terkenal dengan hamparan bunga tulip yang teramat cantik. Rasanya cocok sekali untuk Felix yang punya wajah sesendu itu. "Aku tidak punya bunga disini. Apa yang mau kau lihat? Meriam?"

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan bumi bagian barat. Sang kejora membentang luas bersamaan dengan warna hitam kebiruan itu muncul. Rasanya gelap malam akan semakin mencekam kalau ia berada disini, disamping Pangeran ke-III yang punya hawa segelap malam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Felix baru hendak melangkah kala suara dentuman itu menusuk telinganya. Dari atas sini, ia bisa melihat api berkobar dibagian barat laut. Diikuti dengan asap hitam yang mengepul diudara.

"Bagian barat laut diserang. Siapkan prajurit ke-5!"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung bergegas. Sibuk mempersiapkan diri dengan apapun yang terjadi di barat laut. Panik tersirat diwajah Seo Changbin yang sibuk memimpin para prajurit, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tegas.

Felix sudah berlari keluar. Kakinya yang kecil ia paksakan untuk terus berlari. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu hal.

Yang Jeongin.

//

Bagian barat laut adalah bagian yang paling kosong. Tidak banyak rakyat sipil yang tinggal disini. Bagian ini hanya berisi monumen-monumen bersejarah _Ninehill Palace_ , satu perpustakaan besar, gedung-gedung untuk pertemuan, dan sekolah.

"YANG JEONGIN!!!"

Perpustakaan tempat tinggal pangeran ke-VII sudah hancur setengahnya. Buku-buku yang semula tertata rapi berserakan dilantai. Sebagian gedung sudah terbakar habis, tapi api berhasil dipadamkan. Terimakasih kepada prajurit didikan Changbin dan Seungmin karena selalu cekatan.

"Kau sudah periksa disana?" tanya Seungmin.

Felix mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Sudah. Tapi tidak ada."

"Hei, Kim Seungmin. Kau harus lihat ini."

Seungmin langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Hyunjin dan Jisung berada, diikuti dengan Felix yang penasaran.

Coretan-coretan abstrak di dinding membuat Seungmin dan Felix kaget. Coretan hitam itu membentuk sebuah tulisan dengan huruf yang tidak mereka kenali. Diseklilingnya berisi goresan seperti cakaran kuku. Entah apa itu, tapi terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Hei, anak-anak kembar. Siapa yang suruh kalian santai-santai?"

"Minho hyung, Changbin hyung! Coba lihat ini."

Minho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah tempat biasanya Jeongin tidur. Tapi sudah hancur lebur. Pecahan guci dan robekan buku berserakan. Belum lagi coretan misterius di dinding membuat Minho semakin penasaran. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa yang ia inginkan?

"Apa ini?" tanya Minho setelah lama bergeming.

"Kau pikir aku tau?!" hardik Changbin.

"Ya kan aku cuma tanya."

"Ya trus aku tanya siapa?!" kali ini Seungmin yang mengumpat.

Jisung menghentakan kakinya di lantai atas dasar sengaja. Kemudian ia menghela nafas yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa ini bukan saatnya berantem. Sungguh, _trio tsundere_ ini kalau sudah bergabung pasti kerjaannya berdebat.

Jeongin belum ketemu. Itu adalah masalah yang lebih besar daripada memikirkan maksud tulisan abstrak ini, apalagi berdebat. Menyebalkan.

"Sebentar." celetuk Felix tiba-tiba. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu memiringkan kepalanya 90 derajat. "Oh, _shit_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jisung yang penasaran. Ia ikut memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke tulisan itu.

"Ini tulisan Cina yang ditulis terbalik." lanjut Felix. _"_ Serahkan jantung anak ke delapan atau kalian semua mati."

Seungmin menepuk tangannya sekali, "Mereka datang untuk yang termuda. Jantungnya adalah inti yang mereka mau. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan itu."

" _But why?_ "

//


	4. O4.

✨HAPPY READING✨

Chan menendang apapun yang ada di kakinya dengan sebal. Jujur, pikirannya sudah lelah dengan berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Belum lagi masalah-masalah di kerajaan bagian utara.

Sekarang kerajaan bagian barat laut di jatuhkan bom, entah kerjaan siapa dan entah kenapa Seo Changbin —yang bertanggung jawab atas pertahanan kerajaan— kecolongan. Dan yang terparah adalah Yang Jeongin belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Ayah... why you leave us?!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Chan sungguh tidak tau harus marah atau menangis. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak meninggalkan mereka seperti ini, kalau saja hal itu tidak terjadi... astaga Chan frustasi setengah mati.

Netranya menelisik sebuah rak buku tinggi di hadapannya. Bentuknya masih kokoh padahal rak buku yang lain sudah hancur. Chan baru akan melangkah ketika tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"The broken compass..." gumamnya lagi. Chan mengambil benda itu kemudian membuka tutupnya. 

Jarum pada kompas sebelumnya selalu menunjukkan gerakan yang abstrak, seperti sudah benar-benar rusak. Tapi kali ini jarumnya menunjuk tepat ke rak di hadapan Chan. "As long as you stay in your heart..."

Tangan Chan terangkat untuk mendorong rak buku itu. Butuh cukup tenaga sampai rak buku itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Di dalamnya terdapat trowongan yang agak gelap. Chan kembali melirik kompasnya, dan jarumnya masih menunjukkan arah yang sama.

Ia sama sekali tidak tau keberadaan ruang rahasia ini. Tapi ia yakin ini buatan Jeongin. Anak itu kelewat cerdas. Pemikirannya selalu jangka panjang. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak baca buku.

"Yang Jeongin!"

Trowongan ini dibuat dengan sangat detail. Tidak lembab, tidak juga pengap. Terdapat obor-obor kecil untuk penerangan. Dindingnya juga diukir dengan cantik. Kapan Jeongin buat ini?

"Chan hyung..."

"Jeongin!!! Kau dimana?!"

Chan berlari kala mendengar rintihan itu. Suara lembut yang begitu ia kenali. Diujung trowongan ia melihat sebuah ruangan besar. Tanpa ragu ia segera masuk kesana.

"Chan hyung... tolong."

Sosok itu ada disana. Tubuhnya terjepit lemari besar yang rubuh. Chan langsung mengangkat lemari itu. Membuat celah hingga Jeongin bisa mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Jeongin baru bisa bernafas lega ketika tubuhnya terbebas. Daritadi kakinya mati rasa, perutnya sakit luar biasa karena menahan beratnya lemari. Ia duduk untuk menatap kakaknya yang sedang memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. "Ayah membuatkan ruangan ini untukku."

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Chan berdeham. Alih-alih menjawab itu, Chan duduk dihadapan Jeongin. Ia menyibak celana hitamnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakinya membiru. Mungkin karena terlalu lama terjepit. Ia meringis kala tangan Chan dengan telaten memeriksa kakinya. Tapi diam-diam, Jeongin tersenyum, bersyukur dengan kehadiran sosok Bang Chan di dunia ini. Seperti saat ini, ia benar-benar berterimakasih karena Chan menemukannya, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mati membusuk dibawah sini.

"Tidak ada yang patah. Mungkin kau akan kesulitan jalan untuk beberapa hari saja."

"Hyung, terimakasih."

Chan tersenyum kemudian merangkul Jeongin untuk membantunya berdiri. "Sudah tugasku untuk memastikan kalian semua selamat."

Jeongin melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu lebar milik Chan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku merasakan sebuah dentuman dari atas sebelum lemari jatuh menimpaku."

"Entahlah. Ada bom yang menghancurkan setengah perpustakaan."

Rasanya tubuh Jeongin baru saja tersengat listrik, "B-benarkah? Apa ada korban jiwa?"

Chan menggeleng, "Tidak ada korban. Kau tinggal di pusat kerajaan untuk sementara ya?"

Jeongin mengangguk setuju. Mereka menyusuri terowongan dengan langkah pelan. Lihat seberapa telatennya Chan merawat adiknya. Jeongin hampir lupa kenyataan bahwa Chan memang sangat perhatian. Setelah perang dingin itu berkobar, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Mungkin setelah ini kakak-kakaknya akan menyalahkan Jeongin karena menimbukan kehebohan dibagian barat laut.

Ya, mereka memang serenggang itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa hyung bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"The broken compass. Kau benar, Yang Jeongin. Kompas ini menunjukan arah sesuai isi hati kita."

//

Dan benar saja, Hwang Hyunjin berkacak pinggang sambil melontarkan serentetan kata-kata yang membuat telinga Jeongin panas. Mana kakinya sakit, telinganya terbakar. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jeongin.

"Maafkan aku." sahut Jeongin pada akhirnya.

"Ya memang sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf." sahut Changbin yang duduk di pinggir jendela sambil mengelap pedangnya.

Jeongin hanya tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, ditambah dengan eye smile andalannya.

Akhirnya Hyunjin menghela nafas. Ia menyodorkan segelas air, "Minum dulu."

"Terimakasih, hyung." sahut Jeongin kemudian menegguk air dengan rakus.

Hyunjin menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa disamping Jeongin. "Kau dimana tadi?"

"Eh- terjebak di ruang baca dan Chan hyung menemukanku."

Hyunjin baru akan bicara lagi sebelum Kim Seungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan kemudian berteriak, "Aku menemukannya!!!"

Kim Seungmin duduk di lantai sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas di meja kecil didepan sofa. Mereka semua mendekat karena penasaran.

Jari Seungmin mengetuk-ngetuk gulungan kertas itu, "Bulan mati. Akan ada sebuah ritual dari para iblis agar mereka bisa menguasai dunia." jelas Seungmin.

"Para iblis? Aku pikir iblis di dunia ini cuma Seo Changbin."

"Aku bisa melumuri pedangku dengan darahmu kalau kau tertarik, Lee Minho-ssi."

Jisung mendecak kemudian melotot ke arah Minho dan Changbin, "Diam!"

Yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menunggu Seungmin untuk melanjutkan. Yah, begitulah mereka. Rasanya perasaan benci satu sama lain akan selalu membuncah.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Mereka datang untuk yang termuda? Apa yang mereka mau dari Jeongin?"

Chan berdeham, "Tidak tertulis disana?"

Seungmin kembali menelisik gulungan kertas itu. Ia kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, "Tertulis dalam bahasa sansekerta. Aku tidak bisa baca."

"Oh, sebentar." potong Han Jisung, "Aku punya kenalan yang bisa baca bahasa sansekerta."

"Kita cari dia besok pagi."

//

Jam 10 pagi ketika Jeongin bangun dan mendapati kamarnya sudah kosong. Semalam ia tidur dengan Chan karena takut terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi. Baru kali ini Jeongin bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Tuan Yang? Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

Jeongin mengangguk sambil mengisal matanya. Ia menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati pintu. "Apakah Chan hyung menitipkan-"

Perkataan Jeongin menggantung. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintu. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Di depan kamar kosong dan agak gelap. Jeongin meyakini ini sudah pukul 10 pagi tapi lorong ini terlihat agak gelap.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Begitu ia melangkah, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Cepat-cepat Jeongin berbalik. "Halo?"

BRRAKKK!!!

Jeongin kaget setengah mati sampai-sampai ia terjungkal. Saking kagetnya ia sampai menjatuhkan sebuah guci di dekat sana. Sesuatu berwarna hitam baru saja melewati tubuhnya.

"Sialan, apa itu tadi?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jeongin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah dicekik kuat oleh sesuatu. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tetap bernafas sekalipun sia-sia. Rasanya tenggorokannya terbakar. Maniknya berusaha fokus pada apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Yang ia tangkap adalah makhluk hitam tadi yang mencekik lehernya.

"Ch-changbin... h-hyung."

Dari ujung lorong, muncul seorang laki-laki yang berlari dengan percaya diri. Kedua tangannya menyeret padang panjang hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring.

"T-tolong..."

Kedua pedang Changbin berhasil menembus tubuh sang makhluk berwarna hitam hingga akhirnya dia menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Jeongin bisa bernafas kembali.

Changbin memasukkan kedua pedangnya ke tempat yang menggantung di kedua sisi pinggangnya. "Ayo cepat bangun."

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Changbin, Jeongin berdiri. Langkah lebar Changbin menuntun Jeongin untuk segera keluar dari lorong ini. Tapi sesuatu di ujung lorong membuat Changbin mendesis.

Changbin segera mengeluarkan pedangnya. Salah satunya diberikan pada Jeongin, "Aku tau kau sudah sering menggunakan pedang.

Stay in your heart."

//


	5. O5.

✨ ** _Happy Reading_** ✨  
  
//

Lee Minho menghela nafas kemudian melontarkan tatapan sinisnya pada Han Jisung yang bersandar di depan pintu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyinggungkan senyuman polos di wajahnya yang lucu. "Maafkan aku!"

"Kau- astaga. Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?!"

Karena hawa mencekam dari pangeran ke-II, Jisung kembali mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya. "Oh, ayolah, Kim Jungeun. Aku tidak akan menyinggung Changbin hyung lagi."

Seungmin dan Chan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Memang ada aja tingkah bocah srimulat yang satu ini. Tadinya mereka sudah disambut baik oleh gadis itu, tapi karena Jisung tiba-tiba menyinggung soal Changbin dan masa lalu mereka, jadilah mereka dikeluarkan secara paksa.

Pintu terbuka dan gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat itu Jisung langsung berlutut dan memohon pengampunan. "Maafkan aku. Kami butuh bantuanmu, ya ya ya?"

Sang gadis tersenyum miring karena berhasil membuat sang pangeran menekuk lutut dihadapannya. "Aku akan bicara pada saudaramu. Kau tunggu saja di luar!"

Jisung mencebik bibirnya, "Dingin tau!"

"Bagus. Biarkan saja Han Jisung jadi boneka salju di sini." sahut Minho lalu nyerocos masuk ke rumah sang gadis. Diikuti dengan Chan dan Seungmin yang sempat menepuk pundak Jisung beberapa kali.

Jadilah Jisung duduk diambang pintu, walaupun gadis itu sengaja tidak menutup pintu dengan rapat tapi anak itu tidak berani macam-macam.

Seungmin mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang ia dapatkan di perpustakaan kemarin. "Ini yang aku dapat. Apakah kau mengerti isinya?"

"Ini catatan yang ditulis oleh penyihir putih tahun 2000," sahut Jungeun sambil menelisik setiap coretan yang ada disana, "Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

Seungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kemarin karena perpustakaan hancur, aku menemukannya diantara kotak-kotak yang berserakan."

Sang gadis mengumamkan sesuatu. Matanya sedikit berbinar saking kagumnya. "Harusnya ini disembunyikan dengan sihir. Kalau kalian menemukannya artinya... saatnya tiba."

Chan sedikit menghela nafas. "Saat apa?"

"Ada sebuah ritual yang akan dilaksanakan oleh para iblis di bulan merah, yang datang 20 tahun sekali, agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk mencelakai manusia. Mereka membutuhkan jantung anak ke-8 untuk ritual itu."

Tubuh Chan menegang, "Jantungnya adalah inti yang mereka mau." gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Jungeun mengangguk. "Hanya ada dua keluarga dengan delapan saudara di dunia ini. Aku dengar King Brian pergi untuk mencari anak itu agar Tuan Yang tetap hidup."

"Ayah- apa?!" tanya Minho sedikit syok. Selama ini ia berpikir ayahnya pergi untuk urusan dengan kerajaan tetangga.

"Kalian tidak tau? Tuan Bang tau hal itu."

Seungmin dan Minho sontak menatap Chan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Chan hanya berdeham sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Bisa tolong dilanjutkan, Kim Jungeun-ssi?"

Tangan gadis itu menunjuk sebuah gambaran di gulungan kertas, "Beratus-ratus tahun para iblis masih belum berhasil melakukan ritual itu karena penyihir putih masih ada."

"Kemana sang penyihir itu?"

Jungeun tersenyum simpul kemudian menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Beliau- sudah lama sekali mati."

Hening mengambil alih keadaan selama beberapa detik. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari mereka.

"Belakangan ini ada kasus penculikan anak. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan ini juga. Tapi aku belum tau masalah itu." lanjut Jungeun.

Jisung yang sedari tadi menyimak dari ambang pintu tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, "Dengar. Aku bertanggung jawab dalam sensus penduduk dan aku memang mengumpulkan data-data anak yang hilang."

Jisung mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka satu persatu halamannya. "Anak yang hilang sampai saat ini ada sebelas. Jenis kelamin kebanyakan laki-laki."

Seungmin mengambil buku catatan Jisung dan membukanya satu persatu. "Han Jisung, ini ada polanya."

Minho yang penasaran mendekatkan diri ke Seungmin, "Apa?"

"Mereka semua lahir tanggal 8 dibulan yang berbeda-beda. Lihat, yang ini lahir tanggal 8 Januari dan ini 8 Febuari."

Jungeun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Oh, Tuan Kim kau benar. Jantung anak ke delapan, dan anak-anak yang lahir tanggal 8. Mereka terobsesi dengan angka 8."

//

"Changbin hyung..."

Jeongin sungguh tidak tau dirinya dimana. Tadi setelah berurusan dengan para makhluk hitam, mereka terperosok masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Para makhluk itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Terakhir Changbin sempat menusuk mereka sebelum jatuh kesini. Dan sekarang Changbin tidak sadarkan diri.

Jeongin menyeret kakinya untuk melihat lubang diatap. "Terlalu tinggi... apakah aku jatuh setinggi itu tadi? Pantas saja Changbin hyung pingsan."

Jeongin tidak tau harus apa selain menunggu Changbin siuman. Kakinya luka parah dan berdarah. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuhnya juga sangat lemas. Dibawah sini cukup dingin dan lembab. Jadi ia memilih untuk mencari kain.

Ruangan ini seperti goa bawah tanah. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Diantara dinding itu terdapat lubang tempat menyimpan gulungan-gulungan kertas, beberapa buku tebal yang cukup usang, dan gelas-gelas emas.

Jeongin merobek sebuah gulungan kain berwarna kuning. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Changbin terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut berbaring disamping kakaknya, beralaskan kain kuning.

Sudah gelap total ketika Changbin membuka matanya. "Sialan. Dimana ini?"

"Changbin hyung?"

"Yang Jeongin? Kau kah itu?"

Changbin duduk kemudian meraba tubuh yang berbaring disebelahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sangat dingin. "Kau kedinginan?"

Jeongin berdeham sambil terus-terusan menggigil. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka disini dan semakin lama tubuh Jeongin semakin dingin rasanya. "Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Ck, kau takut?" sahut Changbin dengan nada remehnya. Ia mengeluarkan pematik api dari saku celananya. Walau tidak membantu banyak, setidaknya ada sedikit pencahayaan.

"Halo?! Apakah ada orang?"

Beberapa kali Changbin berteriak sambil berharap seseorang melewati tempat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena mereka sedang berada digudang kerajaan.

"Changbin hyung?! Dimana kau?!"

"Hwang Hyunjin!!!"

Terlihat sebuah cahaya dari atas lubang kemudian diikuti dengan kepala Hyunjin yang nyembul dari atas sana. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat cari tali karena Yang Jeongin sekarat."

"Jeongin? Dia bersamamu?"

"Banyak tanya. Sudah cepat cari!"

Hwang Hyunjin pergi untuk mencari bala bantuan. Sebelum pergi ia sempat memberikan obor untuk Changbin. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling ruangan. Ia menarik salah satu buku sampai jatuh dari tempatnya. Secarik kertas keluar dari halaman buku itu.

Changbin mengerutkan keningnya. Itu sebuah lukisan usang tapi masih cukup jelas. "Ini... Ibu? Kenapa fotonya disini?"

//

Hwang Hyunjin kembali dengan beberapa prajurit. Mereka dengan sigap mengeluarkan Changbin dan Jeongin dari sana. Kemudian mereka dibawa ke pusat pengobatan di bagian utara karena Jeongin tidak sadarkan diri.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena terlalu dingin." sahut Changbin asal-asalan.

Chan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku harap dia segera siuman."

"Kau sudah dapat info?"

Chan mengangguk kemudian duduk dihadapan Changbin. "Seungmin sedang mencari gulungan kedua karena yang itu tidak menjelaskan bagaimana kita bisa mencegah hal ini."

Changbin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Jeongin di bangsal sebelum kembali fokus pada Chan. "Kau tau soal ruangan itu?"

Kali ini Chan menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak tau ada ruangan itu. Apa isinya?"

"Entahlah. Hanya gulungan-gulungan kertas seperti milik Seungmin dan buku-buku." tutur Changbin kemudian menyesap kopinya. Ia meletakkan kopinya dimeja kemudian merogoh sakunya. "Omong-omong, aku menemukan ini?"

Chan mengangkat kertas lukisan itu. "Ini ibu kan?"

"He-em."

Chan kembali meletakkan kertas itu di meja. Tepat disamping kompas yang ia keluarkan dari saku Jeongin tadi. "Kenapa bisa disana? Apakah ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Tempat itu seperti sarang penyihir. Ah, sudahlah. Aku pusing."

"Penyihir ya... Gadis itu tadi menyinggung soal penyihir putih. Aku jadi penasaran siapa penyihir putih itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja tutup kompas terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mereka berdua kaget sampai-sampai Changbin menumpahkan sedikit kopinya. Mereka membeku sampai jarum kompas itu berhenti dan menunjuk lukisan tersebut.

"Ibu... seorang penyihir?"

//


	6. O6.

✨ ** _Happy Reading_** ✨  
  


//

TOK TOK TOK TOK!!!

Begitu pintu terbuka, sang pangeran menunduk sopan. Dibawah cahaya remang dari obor yang menyala disisi pintu, laki-laki itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Maafkan aku karena mengganggumu malam-malam."

"Oh, Tuan Bang, masuklah dulu,"

"Tidak,tidak, badanku basah dan Aku tidak mau mengotori lantai rumahmu." lanjut Chan menolak ajakan Jungeun. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tidak terlalu penting tapi cukup mengganggu pikiranku."

Sang gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, Tuan. Semoga aku bisa membantu."

"Sang penyihir putih itu, apakah kau tau siapa dia?"

Senyum diwajah sang gadis memudar. Dibalik matanya yang ramah, tersirat sebuah kesedihan. "Ah, kau sudah tau ya?"

"Apakah... ibuku?"

Jungeun kembali tersenyum, "Ibuku adalah asisten pribadi Ratu dari sebelum kau lahir. Dan ya, sang Ratu adalah penyihir putih yang kau maksud."

Chan menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara jas hujan yang ia kenakan. Rasanya semakin lama semakin banyak hal yang harus dipertanyakan. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang Ibu dan Ayahnya sembunyikan. Apakah memang mereka tidak sempat memberitahu anak-anaknya atau memang mereka ingin anak-anaknya yang mencari tau sendiri?

"Aku yakin kau sudah dengar ramalan kuno itu kan?"

"Tentang delapan Anak adam terkuat dalam sejarah _Ninehill Palace_?"

Kim Jungeun mengangguk, "Ya. Ramalan adalah sebuah ramalan. Mereka bisa benar atau salah itu tergantung pada bagaimana kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini. Disinilah kalian diberi ujian."

Chan mendesis, "Jadi kau berpikir ramalan itu untuk kami?"

"Tuan Bang, sudah seharusnya kau membuka pikiranmu."

//

Ada sebuah ramalan kuno tentang delapan anak adam keturunan raja akan menjadi yang terkuat dalam sejarah _Ninehill Palace_. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi Raja terkuat dan memberikan dampak besar pada kerajaan ini.

Sejak Yang Jeongin lahir sebagai anak laki-laki ke delapan, semua orang mulai menaruh harap dan mengaitkan mereka dengan ramalan kuno itu. Bukannya senang, mereka justru tertekan dengan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang diharapkan? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka gugur?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang gugur —lagi.

"Aku melihatmu pergi semalam, kau kemana hyung?"

Chan hanya tesenyum simpul sambil terus menelisik seisi ruangan. "Ada sedikit masalah di bagian utara, jadi aku kesana untuk membereskan itu."

Felix yang sedari tadi fokus pada deretan gelas dan piring emas mengangkat kepalanya, "Yang benar? Kau tidak pergi ke arah utara kemarin."

Chan memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan pura-pura sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Menurut Jungeun, harusnya ada gulungan kedua. Disana tertulis bagaimana cara mematahkan ritual para iblis dan mereka harus menemukannya sebelum bulan merah.

Minho yang duduk diseberangnya mendecak. "Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, Chan Hyung."

"Apakah pembahasan ini penting untuk kalian? Mending bantuin aku cari gulungan yang seperti ini." timpal Seungmin yang mulai frustasi.

"Iya nih. Berdebat mulu." protes Jisung.

Minho kembali mendesis, "Chan hyung menutupi banyak hal. Kalian bahkan tidak tau kan kalau ayah pergi untuk mencari anak ke-8 supaya iblis-iblis itu tidak mencelakai Jeongin?"

Semua orang kaget —kecuali Kim Seungmin dan Han Jisung, tentu saja. Yang mereka tau adalah ayah mereka pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalah perdagangan dengan kerajaan tetangga. Mereka sama sekali tidak tau akan hal itu.

Minho tersenyum miring sambil menatap Chan yang hanya membeku ditempatnya, "Tapi Chan Hyung tau itu."

"Ayah memintaku untuk tidak memberi tau kalian agar kalian tidak panik."

"Panik?" timpal Hwang Hyunjin. Ia mendecak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau pikir kami anak kecil, hyung?"

Chan menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai diserang kepanikan. "Dengar-"

"Malam sebelum jasad ayah dibawa ke kerajaan, kau pergi keluar kerajaan," potong Hyunjin. Ia menggeprak meja kecil dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau kembali dalam keadaan luka dan pedangmu bersimbah darah?"

"Ah, sekarang kau bahkan punya luka di mata." timpal Changbin.

Hyunjin berjalan menghampiri Jeongin yang duduk di sudut ruangan. "Berikan kompasnya padaku."

Jeongin langsung merogoh sakunya. Begitu tangannya menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia segera mengeluarkannya kemudian memberikannya pada Hyunjin.

"Mari kita lihat." sahut Hyunjin sambil meletakkan kompas itu di meja. Ia meminta semua saudaranya untuk melingkar. Yang lainnya hanya menurut dan berdiri di sisi meja.

"Mari kita lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya membunuh ayah?"

Seperti biasa, jarum pada kompas membuat gerakan abstrak. Semakin lama, gerakan jarumnya semakin lambat kemudian tepat menunjuk ke arah utara, ke arah yang tertua.

Tidak ada yang bereaksi, kecuali Han Jisung yang melompati meja kemudian mendorong tubuh Chan ke dinding, saking kerasnya sampai gelas-gelas disana terjatuh. Ia mencengkram erat kerah baju Chan. "Harusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu."

Tangan Chan bergetar menyentuh lengan Jisung, "Aku punya alasan, aku-"

Jisung tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Chan berbicara. Ia melontarkan satu tinjuan keras dan sukses mendarat di rahang Chan.

Chan limbung. Kepalanya sakit dan cairan hangat mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi Jisung tidak memberi celah sedikitpun. Ia terus melayangkan pukulan-pukulan keras, sampai Felix menariknya menjauh.

Chan berusaha bangun sekalipun kepalanya sakit bukan main. Jisung memang tidak main-main. "Dengar-"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa darimu. Dasar pengkhianat." timpal Minho kemudian memanjat tangga dan pergi dari sana.

Chan bergeming. Menatap satu persatu adiknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Chan duduk di lantai kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Membiarkan dirinya terisak, persetan dengan kalimat laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Ia telah menghancurkan semuanya, Chan tau dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna.

//

**_Four months ago._ **

Sang laki-laki mengikat surai blondenya yang memanjang. Setelah itu ia mereggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia menaruh kudanya pada kandang kuda sebelum akhirnya masuk ke gerbang pusat kerajaan. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan tidur di pusat kerajaan.

Sudah jam 3 malam dan ia baru datang setelah menyelesaikan perjanjian dengan Cina. Sebagai yang bertanggung jawab atas urusan luar negeri, sang pangeran ke-IV bisa dikatakan sebagai yang paling sibuk.

Ia melangkah menyusuri taman bunga mawar disisi kanan kastil. Musim semi hampir berlalu, jadi mereka mulai berjatuhan dan berserakan di tanah. Entah kenapa Hwang Hyunjin memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan beberapa mawar yang sudah gugur.

Taman bunga ini cukup lebat. Bentuknya seperti labirin mini yang tertutup dinding semak-semak. Dari dalam sini, ia mendengar suara tapak kaki kuda memasuki gerbang pusat kerajaan.

Siapa yang bisa masuk ke gerbang kerajaan jam segini?

Hyunjin memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah batang pohon disana. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya turun dari kudanya. Ia menggunakan jubah merah dengan logo _Ninehill Palace_ di tengahnya.

Tangan kanan sang laki-laki menyeret pedang panjang yang bersimbah darah. Pedang yang hanya ada delapan di dunia ini. Pedang yang sama persis dengan pedangnya.

Hyunjin semakin memfokuskan diri pada siapapun orang itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kakinya menginjak ranting pohon dan menimbulkan suara.

Sang laki-laki menoleh ke arah suara. Jubah yang tadinya menyembunyikan wajahnya, terjatuh dan menampakkan wajah penuh luka itu.

Hyunjin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian membatin, "Apa yang Chan hyung lakukan diluar kerajaan jam segini?"

//


End file.
